<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"From now on, you'll spend your Christmas with me." by saythename_7teen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127835">"From now on, you'll spend your Christmas with me."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename_7teen/pseuds/saythename_7teen'>saythename_7teen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, everybody gangsta until minghao pouts, jun is the type of man you want to introduce to your parents, thinking about miggles (minghao giggles), xu yiyang is in this one bc i like to think she and minghao are cousins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename_7teen/pseuds/saythename_7teen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao and Jun decided to celebrate their Christmas on Anshan so Minghao could also introduce him to his parents. It would have been perfect and flawless as Minghao thought it would only be the four of them celebrating together. But unbeknownst to him, more people have joined them for Christmas this year: his relatives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"From now on, you'll spend your Christmas with me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do yall still remember me :(((</p><p>anw im back with another junhao xmas fic! i would like to APOLOGIZE in advance if this shits BORING asf PLS i spent 5 days finishing this one its been 3 months since ive last wrote something I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE ANYMORELKSLKD</p><p>yell at me on my twitter pls @shining_8style</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December 23. 1:43 PM.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>They were already in China when Jun woke up from his nap. The plane is about to land and a specific brown-haired man can’t just contain his excitement and started to jump on his seat cheerfully, which of course, made Jun wake from his slumber. Minghao has invited him to spend their Christmas together in Anshan, his home town. Jun couldn’t say no when Minghao has his pout ready to get what he wants. Junhui, even in the slightest bit, is NOT immune to his pout no matter how hard he tries to keep his face straight. (</span><em><span>Ironic,</span></em> <span>but wait till you see Jun hear Hao’s giggles, the older one would instantly melt!)</span></p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Jun, confused, murmurs as he raises his head from where it rested on Hao’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost.” Minghao, gleaming at the windows, couldn’t hide his happiness. “We’re at Beijing Airport already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't Anshan a 7-hour drive from Beijing still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Minghao faced him. “At least we’re already in China!” he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There it is again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jun couldn’t help it. He smiled at Minghao fondly for three long seconds, enjoying the sight of the soft younger one giggling at the idea that they’re already in China. “Yeah, at least we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9:13 PM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Xiaoba! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re home already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his mother’s voice was the first thing they heard when they stepped on Anshan. After landing, Minghao immediately grabbed Jun’s hand and ran to the nearest cab station. (They almost forgot their luggage though, making it one of the most embarrassing moments he had done in front of Jun.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole ride was silent, with Minghao’s turn to fall asleep on Jun’s shoulder as the older one wanders his eyes at the window, face lighting up when he sees familiar places in China, places that he once went to as a child, only to have such experience to be taken away when he and his family moved to Korea before he even completed his childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Papa! Surprise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao ran to hug his parents which they happily accepted and reciprocated back, making Junhui a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fourth wheel</span>
  </em>
  <span> to their perfect family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home way too early, son?” his father asked. Jun saw the resemblance between Minghao and his father: same facial structures and gaze, but lacking the expressions his father has, since Minghao got his from his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I said I‘d be home around New Year’s Eve but plans always change, pa.” Jun was nervous when those words spilled out, since he knows he’s the reason why Minghao moved his plans to an earlier date. “Besides! I have someone I want you to meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Minghao could even introduce Jun, their front door burst open from the inside, revealing a bulky man in his mid-40s, holding a beer in the middle of the midday heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Minghao is already here?” The man barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of his relatives visiting for the holiday startled Minghao. He hasn’t seen his extended family for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Minghao gritted his teeth, forcing himself to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao!” his uncle bellowed. “I haven’t seen you ever since you were a teen! I remember you always had this sour look on your face as if trying to pick a fight!” His uncled roared in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao was definitely not happy about that teenage memory, but Jun, on the other hand, snickered loud enough for both his parents and uncle to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you got yourself a man now, Hao?” His uncle’s attention is now on Jun, raising one brow in amusement but the question directed to his nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids have got to see this,” the bulky man told himself, and then yelled, “Kids! Your cousin Minghao-ge is already here! Come greet him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao, recently frozen, got back from his trance and pulled Jun closer to him. “Oh no! You -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interrupted, Minghao’s cousins, even his aunties and some uncles, barged out from the house and appeared one by one, psyched to see him from being gone for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xu Minghao! Do you still remember me?” a stout woman asked. (Minghao concluded she might be his aunt.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One tall and lanky man patted him on the back. “You look just like me! Tall and skinny!” the man laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, two identical little girls latched on both of his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hao-hao-ge!” one girl chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty gege!” the other added, cheeks squished from hugging Minghao’s right knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gege is still tired from the flight. Let him rest first, okay?” Mrs. Xu, seeing the visible overwhelmed expression on her son’s face, gently shooed the kids away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Xu pulled his cousins away. “Now, now. Let my kid,” he turned to look at Jun, “and his friend here, settle down first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, they dispersed and went back to the house, with Mr. and Mrs. Xu tailing them at the back, leaving Minghao and Jun behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Jun broke the silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Minghao looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun smiled, putting his arm around the younger’s shoulders, while walking towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least they’re better than my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9:22 PM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight,” Minghao’s closest cousin, Yiyang, started. “You’re the Wen Junhui? As in the son of the CEOs of Wen Enterprises?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wen Enterprises? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minghao’s surprised reaction was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Jun answered in a small voice, unsure why it seems like a big deal to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you like, rich?” a twelve-year old asked. It must be Yiyang’s younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small kid gasped. “Do you have cars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have three.” Jun smiled at the kid’s genuine face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they race cars?” This time, the kid already jumped on Jun’s lap as if ready to hear a bedtime story. Minghao was about to scold his younger cousin for such intrusion when Yiyang stopped him from doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Let him be,” she whispered. “This might be a test, you know. Let your man interact with the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao was confused for the nth time that day. “My- what? What test?” he whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cousin just smirked and rolled her eyes. “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two of them, yeah.” Minghao heard Jun answer his younger cousin softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you let Minghao-ge drive them?” Now, half a dozen kids pooled around Jun’s feet ready to hear his stories about </span>
  <em>
    <span>cars, cars, and cars.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Minghao deadpanned. “Never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them, nor know of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun shot him an apologetic look. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll explain later</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he mouthed in Korean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You better</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minghao replied back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people around them looked at them cautiously, shooting glances between each other as if asking what’s between the two. The only person unfazed from the current situation is Minghao’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai</span>
  </em>
  <span> who, from the beginning, is quietly sitting on the corner of the living room, too weak to give a shit about the tension between Minghao and Jun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Mingfei chirped, one of Hao’s cousins, trying to change the subject. “So how does it feel to be a celebrity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not much of a celebrity though-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How lucky our Minghao must be to deserve and have someone like you!” Yiyang added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao was scandalized at what she had said. “Excuse me? And what is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yiyang only laughed and slung her arm to her cousin’s shoulder. “Oh, you know, how could someone like you, a simple province-raised man could catch someone rich, handsome, and did I say extremely rich? like Junhui right here! Remember when we were kids? You s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yiyang could even finish her speech Minghao put his hand to her mouth to shut her up before she could embarrass him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, kids. Behave. I know you missed each other.” Minghao’s other auntie spoke, trying to neutralize both of them. Minghao and Yiyang could only roll their eyes at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely did not miss you,” Minghao whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I know you love me~” Yiyang teased and nudged her shoulder to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Minghao’s aunt cleared her throat audibly enough to have everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Junhui! Or Jun? Can we call you Jun?” to which Jun nodded, “do you have a job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work as a part-time dance instructor in my friend’s dance studio, other than that, I also help my parents run the business a little,” Jun politely answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of murmurs and nods can be heard around the room, especially from the older ones, as if evaluating Jun’s compatibility to Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would that be the case?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you earn a month?” asked one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, a week!” corrected another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A day?” some inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun was bombarded with questions by Minghao’s relatives, which ticked the younger and suddenly stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, aunties! That’s enough!” announced Minghao and shooed the kids who were still stuck like glue on Jun’s lap and legs. “I think you all </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than enough, even more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao then grabbed Jun’s hand a bit more aggressively than usual to storm off towards the younger’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re tired guys,” Minghao announced, “I think we’re gonna hit the hay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun bowed before he got dragged away by Minghao again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yiyang whistled. “One thing never changed: he’s still a drama queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faint sound of laughter from the living room could be heard as Minghao and Jun ascend the stairs towards their room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9:41 PM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your room is ready, Hao,” his mother said as she closes the bedroom door. Minghao’s parents were busy preparing his room when the commotion downstairs happened, which explains why his uncles and aunties were so interested in knowing more about Jun’s background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao hugged them one more time. “Thank you so much, ma, pa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Hao. Go, both of you deserve to rest. God knows how much nosy they all are,” his mom chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao couldn’t help but do the same and an eye roll. “Oh, they were nosy alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bid them goodbye one last time, but before Mr. Xu descended the stairs, he patted Jun on the back and whispered, “Take care of him, alright? He’s all that we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired man could only smile at the thought, even though confused, he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>9:43 PM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s complaint was the first thing Jun heard as he entered the room. He scanned the room piece by piece but found nothing to be disappointed about, until Minghao voiced it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only. One. Bed.” Minghao slowly said as he turned around to face Jun.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jun’s face went red at the thought of sharing one bed with Minghao. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus, Jun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would ma and pa prepare only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, right?” Jun assured. “I could just sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You’re my guest,” Minghao argued. “I’ll sleep on the floor, you take the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun definitely disagreed. “Are you kidding? This is your bed, your room! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their pointless argument ended up with them only laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going nowhere, Junnie,” Minghao giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, shit. The butterflies are back again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jun mentally composed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” he started, “what if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We share the bed together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-we share the bed together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nervously chuckled at the idea, creating an awkward atmosphere between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Minghao trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s do that.” Jun let out a breathy laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>December 24. 8:17 AM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jun woke up that morning with the rays of the sunlight slipping through Minghao’s window blinds. Eyes squinting while a little dizzy, he forced himself to get up to open the blinds more, which was a wrong idea obviously, since the light immediately pierced through the window, into his eyes (which hurt like a bitch), and lastly, illuminating the whole room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning from the pain, he noticed that the other side of the bed was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which meant Minghao had gotten up and didn’t even bother to wake him up as well. He put on his slippers hastily and went right to the door to make his way to the dining area to eat breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One problem, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t know where the dining area is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they arrived yesterday evening, Minghao didn’t have the time to give him a house tour since they were tired, and not to mention they have to go through the nosy relatives first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun absentmindedly roamed through the halls of the ground floor that lead to many doors, which Jun doesn’t know what’s behind each of them. He thought of asking a person for directions but he didn’t see a single soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They must be all having their breakfast by now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jun thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his feet drag him wherever until he found a two-door entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This should be the dining area, right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jun mentally told himself again. </span>
  <span>Curse</span>
  <span> Minghao and their big-ass ancestral house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was about to put his hand on the knob, a familiar voice reached out to him and asked, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun immediately retracted his hand and turned around. “Oh, I’m sorry. I-I got lost along the way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for Minghao?” Jun finally got a clear view of the owner’s voice. It was Mingfei, one of Minghao’s closest cousins as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun nervously laughed and scratched his head. “Kind of? He already left our room before I was even awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingfei chuckled. “We’re all eating breakfast right now. The dining area is on the other side, way far from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or so I thought. I never saw anyone while I was trying to find my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingfei waved her hand. “Come. I’ll show you the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Jun’s face lit up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. Food.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As they strode side by side to reach to the other side, intense silence wrapped the two of them. Jun felt like he had the need to say something, at least to relieve the silence. He thought of something to start a conversation but Mingfei already beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were impressive yesterday.” Mingfei broke the silence. “All the aunties and uncles were impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun was not sure about what she’s saying. “Thank you, I guess? I didn’t really do anything though. I just answered their questions and tried my best to be myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingfei shrugged. “‘Be yourself’, huh? Must be one of Hao-ge’s impacts on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun chuckled to himself. “True. He taught me a lot of things, other than just being myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the philosopher of the family, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how did you two meet by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun was caught off guard by the question. “Oh. Our mutual friends planned a vacation once. I saw him and he saw me,” Jun trailed off, “and the rest is history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I understand. Hao-ge’s a charmer. It must be lov-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingfei was cut off when they finally reached the dining room and the door in front of them burst open and kids were running in different directions, with their parents in the background yelling at them to behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-oh, we’re already here. Go ahead, Junhui-ge. Hao-ge must be waiting for you inside.” Mingfei smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun smiled back. “Thank you for all the trouble… Mingfei, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Try your best to find Hao-ge. Breakfasts during Christmas Eve are a little… overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jun entered the room, Mingfei was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not kidding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8:31 PM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Minghao’s relatives spotted Jun, they bombarded Jun like vultures picking on a prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wen Junhui! Come, sit here!” one manly voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! Sit here instead! You haven’t met my husband already,” Minghao’s auntie insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if! Come sit here instead! You have yet to tell my kids about your cars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your clout-chasing ass, Xinyi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bickering continued while Jun scanned the room for signs of Minghao, but no Minghao on sight. Jun, however, realized that there are unfamiliar faces added to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They must have arrived earlier this morning,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jun thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, he heard whispers from the newcomers asking who he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, everyone! This is Wen Junhui, our Minghao’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> one lady announced. But is it only Jun or the way she said “friend” is weird?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of “Oh!” escaped from their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Minghao has already come out-” Jun heard one of the cousins say but immediately got cut off when a hand smacked her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingfei wasn’t kidding when she said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelming</span>
  </em>
  <span> because for Jun, it was way more overwhelming for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hands clutched his shoulders and cut him off from his train of thoughts. He jumped a bit from shock and turned around to see it was Yiyang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for your man?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They usually eat their breakfast on the patio. You can see him there,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun thanked her before he went out to the direction Yiyang pointed. Jun opened the door and finally saw the person he’s been looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao was mid-drinking his juice when he saw Jun enter, he immediately put down his drink and stood up to hug the black-haired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junnie, oh my God.” Jun embraced him back. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun chuckled at the flustered state of the younger. “Yeah. You have no idea how much trouble I’ve got into to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao hugged him once again and swayed their bodies together, Jun losing himself in the process as he engulfed Minghao into a tight hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if they haven’t seen each other in years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their little moment was broken off when Mr. Xu fake-coughed that caught both of them off guard; cheeks flushed red when they realized they weren’t alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure missed each other, huh.” Minghao’s mom giggled. Jun definitely knew now where Minghao got his giggles from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Xu, on the other hand, smiled at the sound his wife made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jun thought. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re still in love after all these years. How I wish my parents were still like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun and Minghao both took their seats beside each other. On Jun’s other side sat Minghao’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai, </span>
  </em>
  <span>still speechless from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a good sleep, Jun?” Mrs. Xu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun smiled and nodded. “Yes, auntie. I never knew how tired I was until I finally fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao scooted closer to him and whispered, “You know, I’ve never really got the chance to introduce you to my parents yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might be the perfect time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Xiaoba,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jun teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger smack him on the arm lightly and pouted. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever call me ‘Xiaoba.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Xu cleared his throat and asked, “So Jun, my siblings have told me you came from a rich family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change in Minghao’s expression was evident. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He never knew until his prying aunties extracted it from Jun last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun hastily put his utensils down, as if ready to explain himself, and wiped his mouth on the table napkin. “I came from a rich background, yes, but I don’t consider myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich</span>
  </em>
  <span> like them, uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents… worked hard for their empire, their business. Since I was a child, I’ve always known someone has to take over Wen Enterprises when they grow grey and old, and…” Jun paused, “I don’t think I’m fit for that lifestyle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The grandeur. The parties. The fake business friends. I just don’t think I’m ready to spend my entire life faking my identity to satisfy my parents just to have a successor. I’m not like that,” Jun explained, and went further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I want to be rich, I must work hard for it, right? I don’t want to grow up being a spoiled brat like those kids my parents want me to be friends with, or worse, have a relationship with. That explains why I live in a small apartment when we first met rather than a mansion like what you expect me to be in, Hao,” Jun finished, addressing the last part to Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause before someone spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, I can relate,” Minghao’s mom agreed. “Xiaoba, why do you think I ran away with your dad too when I was your age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s jaw dropped to the floor from the shock. “You and pa eloped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even more than that. My father, your grandfather, was supposed to hand me the family business when I was younger but then I realized that that life wasn’t for me. So I ran away, with your father. That’s why I never told you about my family, Xiaoba. I don’t want to expose you in that kind of life. I hope you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Xu laughed on his seat that startled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mom, a little. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about us, Hao. But one thing is for sure: you and your mom have the same taste in men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Minghao almost choked on his food after his father said those words. Jun immediately poured water into his empty glass and handed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minghao finished his drink, he thanked Jun before facing his father again. “What does that even mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents could only laugh at their son’s flustered state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way,” Mrs. Xu began, “that’s very brave for you to share, Jun. I completely understand you, I also had a rough beginning when I ran away. But you’ll find happiness eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun grinned at those kind words Mrs. Xu has said, the kind of words that he doesn’t hear much often from his own mother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what it feels to finally have a mother figure, huh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have found happiness, auntie,” Jun replied, looking subtly at Minghao who is busy finishing his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old couple beamed at the sight of two young men in front of them, which made them remember their own youth: two young lovers who got nothing but only each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jun continued eating his meal, it was Minghao’s turn to look at him and asked, “You have found it already, Junnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m looking right at him. “</span>
  </em>
  <span>How ‘bout you, Hao?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao just stared back. There are a lot of words better left unsaid. “Of course.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I’ve found you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The silent atmosphere filled the patio when Mrs. Xu clapped her hands and announced, “We’ll now leave you two be, okay? Minghao, wait for Jun to get finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ma.” Minghao kissed his mom’s cheeks and bid them goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright being here, mama?” Minghao’s dad asked his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which said no word ever since Jun joined them for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai</span>
  </em>
  <span> weakly nodded and with that, Mr. Xu assigned both Minghao and Jun to look out for the old lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got this, pa.” Minghao smiled and his parents left them, leaving Jun, Minghao, and his <em>Nainai </em></span>
  <span>alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents are so nice, Hao.” Jun broke the silence after he finished his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best, right?” Minghao grinned to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth.” Jun continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger one faced him and looked him in the eyes. “It’s fine, I totally understand. At least I get to know more about my parents’ past, especially my mom’s. You arrived at the right time, Jun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun didn’t know what to say so he lifted Minghao’s chin and kissed him on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Why did I do that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jun internally panicked when he realized what he had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he lowered his head to see Minghao’s face, he was greeted with a warm smile followed by a soft giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet, Wen Junhui,” Minghao giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun ruffled the other’s soft hair to distract himself from the butterflies swarming inside his stomach. “And you’re cute, Xu Minghao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their little bubble of coquetry was burst when a small, weak chuckle was held out from Jun’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you alright?” Minghao worriedly asked after he heard the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Jun asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minghao received no answer from his grandmother, as usual, he replied to Jun, “I think… she just laughed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visible confusion is still on Jun’s face. “Is that good or bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s good, I guess. It’s just we haven’t really heard her talk after grandpa died. She just… nods or shakes her head when we ask her something. She’s been like this even before I left Anshan,” the concerned grandson explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the first time you ever heard from her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Minghao is still looking at his grandma. “After grandpa went away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must have been a memory that triggered her to talk? Or chuckle, in this case?” Jun offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Minghao quietly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two could look at the old lady in silence, either worried or amazed at the recent interaction they just had with her. After a few minutes, Minghao decided for them to go inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun quickly answered, “Yeah. I’ll bring the plates, you help </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai</span>
  </em>
  <span> get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They immediately went to their respective tasks and wasted no time. Jun stacked up the plates and utensils with care while Minghao helped his grandmother get up from her seat. When two of them are set, Jun opens the door for the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a gentleman.” Minghao heard his grandmother say it under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head to her level so he could hear her properly. “What was that again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But as usual, no response came from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was what, Hao?” Jun replied instead when he heard Minghao asked her grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally reached the kitchen (with no ease of course, they have to go through the stares of his relatives in the dining hall first before they even got to enter the kitchen) and Jun set the dirty plates on the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Minghao answered. “I just thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai</span>
  </em>
  <span> said something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao shook his head from the idea and changed the topic instead. “I’ll send </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her room first. Meet me in the living room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But please don’t take too long, I’m sure your aunties would stick their nose in again,” Jun begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao giggled at the action. “Yeah, yeah. Of course. Just try your best to avoid them at all cost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Christmas Eve. 10:41 PM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jun and Minghao spent their morning playing foot volleyball and other games the kids could think of in Xu’s backyard. The kids, of course, almost pour their hearts out just to have their Jun-ge on their team. Jun ended up playing on Minghao’s team, much to the kids’ dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their whole morning was pretty productive. Minghao also gave Jun a tour around the neighborhood, and it is unfortunate to say that they didn’t escape the prying eyes and mouths of their neighbors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that the Xu boy? Since when did he come home?”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Who’s that new man he’s with?”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“I bet he’s home for the Christmas to introduce his man.”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun pretended he didn’t notice the voracious stares he’s been receiving, since Minghao seems not to mind it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lunch was just as eventful. Still, Jun has been receiving tons of questions from the family and has been polite in answering them as well. Minghao was obviously ticked by his inquisitive relatives; he also tried to butt in when Jun can’t keep up answering all their questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afternoon was the busiest time for them all. The elders were preparing their food for dinner so they all clumped themselves in the kitchen. The younger ones, however, busied themselves with decorating the whole place. They divided themselves into each room, with Minghao and Jun both being in the dining hall with some of the cousins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner has already come and everyone’s excited to eat already. The kids are running and rioting around again and the pain on their parents’ faces is indescribable. Everyone is emerging from their rooms and dressed up in something red for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minghao emerged from their room, he wore the red oversized Gucci turtleneck sweater Jun gave to him a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Yiyang teased as soon as she saw what Minghao was wearing. “Looks expensive, Hao. This is what you get from having a sugar daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Minghao smacked her on her forehead. “Jun is not my sugar daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yiyang didn’t even flinch from the pain, she’s smiling even. “But did I say Jun though?” she provoked more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao scoffed and could only storm off to find Jun amidst the sea of varying red-tone clothes his family is wearing. When he couldn’t find Jun anymore, he got pulled on his arm by a strong grip from someone behind him. He turned to see where the grip is coming from only to see the person he’s been looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Minghao asked when he finally found Jun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>though? I got pulled in a conversation with your uncles earlier and I swear I just wanna melt away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger giggled at the thought of Jun trapped into a boring conversation. “I’m sorry about that. We should always stick together from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just realized that by now?” Jun chuckled at the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise in the air suddenly faded away when Mr. Xu clanked his wine glass with a spoon to get everyone’s attention. Mrs. Xu is standing right beside him, Minghao standing on the other. Jun is standing right beside Minghao as well as if he’s also part of the family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he already?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening to everyone. I just want to thank you all for coming and be united once again as we celebrate this year’s Christmas. I hope everyone is having a great time right now.” Everyone in the dining hall clapped. “Without further ado, let’s all dig in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner was uneventful, for the first time. Everyone’s too immersed with digging in their food than prying about Jun’s life again, to which Jun is finally thankful for. Jun and Minghao situated themselves at the patio again where they ate their breakfast earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels nice to have someone to celebrate Christmas with,” Jun started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Minghao inquired. “Don’t you have your friends to celebrate it with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. About that,” Jun put down his utensils, “I might have lied about that part to them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is that what you are now, Jun? A liar?” Minghao chuckled weakly. There is something bitter about his voice when he said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick silence filled their atmosphere, no matter how loud people are in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always tell them I spend my Christmas back with my family…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When in fact…?” Minghao tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When in fact, I always spend it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s eyes widened at the confession and he almost dropped his plate when he heard that. “Are you crazy? After all those years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it! Most of them celebrate it with their families, I don’t wanna force myself in,” Jun defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did it with me!” Minghao’s voice went one octave higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun is trying to find his words. “But it’s different. I’m comfortable with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not comfortable with Wonwoo-hyung? Soonyoung-hyung? Even Shua-hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun shook his head in denial. “No, no. It’s not like that, Hao. Their parents even invite me to celebrate Christmas with them sometimes. But it's just… it’s different here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different when you’re with me?” Minghao insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s face went red at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I mean, kind of! Y-you know I m-mean!” Jun stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao giggled at Jun’s panicked expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t know what you mean Junnie.” Minghao smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun sighed in defeat. “Just eat your food, Hao.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:37 PM. 23 minutes to Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After they’ve all finished their food, they immediately went after the desserts which were all made by Mrs. Xu with a little help from her in-laws. Minghao and Jun joined the cousins this time in their living room, which were playing Truth or Dare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao. Truth or dare?” Yiyang asked when the bottle was pointed in Minghao's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake, we just got here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay and? Truth or dare? Answer quickly hoe, we don’t have much time,” Yiyang sassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao rolled his eyes before answering “dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao dawned before him his mistake choosing dare when he saw the evil expression on his cousin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. I was kinda expecting a ‘truth’ but okay.” Yiyang flipped her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! Truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, truth huh? Any ideas for a truth guys?” she asked her cousins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the younger cousins raised her hand. “Me, me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yiyang nodded for her to go ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was your first date with Junhui-ge like?” she asked. Yiyang was visibly amused by the sudden question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun almost choked on his tapioca while Minghao’s eyes went big as a saucer as they were both caught off guard by the question. Minghao patted Jun’s back as the poor man tried to cover up his cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao looked at Jun for confirmation before answering the question, to which Jun just nodded while his face was still red from the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t really a date,” Minghao started. The whole room just teased them mercilessly and insisted that he’s just being modest. “Really! It wasn’t! We happened to see each other at a coffee shop one day and decided to spend the rest of the day together. That’s it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingfei raised one eyebrow. “That’s it? There’s gotta be more of that, ge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao audibly gasped. “We went around Seoul, okay? We visited museums, went to different restaurants, we shopped. That's it. End of story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s just the first day. Hao, remember when we went to the beach and y-” Jun was about to add more but Minghao squeezed his thigh to stop him from talking and </span>
  <em>
    <span>it worked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All his cousins whistled and complained since they wanted to hear more of Jun’s stories, to which Minghao replied, “Suck it up, people!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued playing Truth or Dare for ten more minutes until Mr. and Mrs. Xu called everyone again to go back to the dining hall for their closing remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:50 PM. 10 minutes to Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have gathered everyone here again to thank everyone for a successful Christmas Eve!” Mr. Xu cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone clapped their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we only have less than ten minutes left till Christmas. Everyone, get a sparkler and proceed to the backyard immediately! Fireworks will be handled by your uncles. Kids! Strictly no fighting with your sparklers or I will ban you from using them next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On cue, everyone got each of their sparklers from the basket Mrs. Xu has been holding while others complain why they can’t light up the fireworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s because you’re too young, dimwit!” Yiyang scolded her younger brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’m old enough to light up a firework!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you’re also old enough to lose an arm with your stupid clumsy ass so shut it and let Dad do the work.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun and Minghao were about to get their sparklers too when Mr. Xu held his son on the arm to talk with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything, pa?” Minghao asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded to Jun to go ahead to the backyard, which Jun obediently complied and went ahead with Mrs. Xu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11: 53 PM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao and his dad were the only ones left in the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Actually, I just want to tell you something,” his dad replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao would be lying if he says his heart wasn’t beating fast. “Yes? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad took longer to answer him back, still trying to find the right words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to say…” he started. “I just want to say that I’m happy that you’re happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger one let out a sigh of relief. “Happy? Of course I’m always happy. I’ve got you both with mama! I have the best parents in the world! Of course I’m happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad let out a breathy chuckle. “That’s the point, Minghao. Your mom and I had been by your side from the very start, and so when you left home for Korea, it was devastating for the both of us. But we get you, Hao. We understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand that you need your own space to grow,” he continued. “And I’m happy you found someone who’s making you happy when your mom and I weren’t there beside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao knows where this is going but he’s still waiting for his dad to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you found Jun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you finally found love besides us, Hao. Take care of yourself, okay? I know Jun loves you but if ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if ever,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hurts you, I would never forgive myself for being an irresponsible parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, his dad patted him on his arm before going outside to catch up with the others, leaving Minghao speechless still inside the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this why they were all acting weird?” Minghao is talking to himself. “The shared bed. The teasing. Nosy aunties. Endless questions. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai</span>
  </em>
  <span> started talking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao turned around, slowly walking to the door that connected their backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They thought Jun was my boyfriend?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:56 PM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I was looking around for you! Everyone has. We only got four minutes till Christmas, Hao!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Minghao had been hit with the realization, he immediately went outside and hid himself from anyone else in their garden, which was adjacent to their backyard, but still invisible from the commotion in the backyard. Jun’s finding skills were up to the test just to find Minghao, and luckily he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quietly sat on the grass beside him, sensing that something is wrong with the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Minghao quietly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” Jun carefully asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao didn’t answer but instead looked on his wristwatch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>11:57 PM.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a few seconds before answering Jun. “No. Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you are now, Minghao? A liar?” Jun cockily smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao just giggled at the question. “Don’t use my words against me, Wen Junhui!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>11:58 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun just smiled and held the other’s hand while Minghao happily intertwined their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What are your thoughts on dating someone like me?” Minghao was surprised by his choice of words also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun just softly laughed at his question. “As someone who your family thought you’re dating. I don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao flushed as soon as he heard Jun’s reply. “You knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That they thought we’re dating? Just this morning, yeah.” Jun faced Minghao while telling him and had the nerve to smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Minghao faced him as well. “And why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you were helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nainai </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get to her room after breakfast, one of your aunties approached me again and said that I hope I would be a good influence to you. Something about me being your first boyfriend and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s body went hot from the embarrassment, groaned, and curled himself into a ball next to Jun. “What the actual fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>11:59 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know what I said? I said, ‘Of course, I would never break your trust and will always take care of you forever.’” Jun continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger immediately raised his head in surprise. “Is that really true or are you pretending just so you won’t get embarrassed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun cupped the younger’s face with both of his hands and stared into his sparkly eyes. “Even if you don’t like me back, the offer still stands. I will always take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao has a pout on his mouth from his cheeks getting too squished. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Back?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired man just chuckled to himself. “I like you, Xu Minghao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s eyes went even bigger. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t I obvious? Or are you just too oblivious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>20 seconds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger smacked the other’s arm. “You didn’t tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun just laughed it off instead. “Why would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe so at least I won’t act like a complete, clueless fool?” Minghao waved his hands on the air in complete exaggeration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jun apologized. Minghao has a pout on his face again, </span>
  <span>which kinda makes Jun wanna kiss him senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10 seconds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Complete silence before Minghao spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7 seconds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” A pout still on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be really embarrassing for the both of us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you won’t kiss me right now, Wen Junhui.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun looked at him in mixed shock and amazement and can’t even utter a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too, stupid!” Minghao declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are only three seconds till the clock strikes 12 AM and it’s officially Christmas, but Jun doesn’t care about it all. All he knows is that if he doesn’t kiss Minghao right now, it would be the greatest mistake of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun slowly held Minghao’s chin, making eye contact with the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A pout still on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireworks have been already lit up, decorating the sky with illuminating colors. Faint cheers and greetings of “Merry Christmas!” could be heard from the backyard and cheers from each family filled both of their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But both of them don’t care about what’s happening ever since Jun finally connected his lips with Minghao and </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s the softest thing ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> For years of admiring Minghao from the distance, Jun definitely dreamt this moment for so long. Their lips fit perfectly with each other, and Jun wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was a soft, shy one. Minghao is still clumsy and still has yet to learn. </span>
  <span>Jun is even more than willing to be his kiss instructor. </span>
  <span> Jun led the kiss between the two, while Minghao roamed his hands all over the other’s body: Jun’s neck, shoulder, arms, and finally, waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss transitioned into an intense one when Jun bit the younger’s lip, making Minghao moan from the sensation. Jun finds this as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside Minghao’s mouth while pushing him down, towering and topping Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their make-out only finished when Jun was the first one to pull. Unfortunately, both of them have to catch their breaths first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baobei,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jun greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao moaned from the lack of contact between their lips. He engulfed Jun into a kiss first before answering. “From now on, you’ll spend your Christmas with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Jun whispered in his ear before continuing making out with Minghao again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost 1 AM when they got back inside the house again. The house is still noisy, but the majority of them have gone to sleep ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao and Jun silently sneaked towards their bedroom when Mrs. Xu still noticed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Xiaoba! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jun! You both missed the fireworks. Where were you too earlier?” Mrs. Xu innocently asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple could only stare at her in silence, not knowing what to answer her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily (or unfortunately?), Yiyang came to the rescue and answered her auntie’s question instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure they didn’t miss anything, auntie.” Yiyang answered while subtly covering Minghao’s neck properly with his turtleneck (which for some reasons, is covered with purple bruises. But hey, what happens in the garden stays in the garden.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yiyang turned around to face her cousin and Jun, and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure both of you had fun, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IF YOU SURVIVED THAT SHIT THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH i know this is not one of my best but i miss junhao sm i just hadda write something :(( if it was boring just like what i said in the beginning, IM SUPER SORRY LJSKJSAL dont forget to leave kudos though if you think otherwise :)) </p><p>AND LETS BE TWT BESTIES PLS @shining_8style</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>